pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle
Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle (コードギアス 戦闘のポケモン) is an anime series produced by Sunrise with the collaboration of Nintendo and character designs by Clamp and Takahiro Kimura. It primarly takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. The story revolves around Kanto 17 years old Pokémon trainer Lelouch who wants to become a Pokémon Master for avenging his mother killed by a legendary Pokémon when he was 10. After encountering a mysterious girl only know as C.C. he, his friend Suzaku and his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey to find the mysteries behind that girl, only to find out mysteries surrounding themselves. Setting ---- The story takes place in the following regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. In the first two seasons, the country of Britannia, outside the jurisdiction of the U.P.A.R., is trying to conquer both Kanto and Johto because of the "Sakuradite", a powerful mineral that, depending on the climate, can be charged with elemental power, thus becoming known as "evolutionary stone". In the third season, the region of Hoenn is introduced. In the fourth season, the region of Sinnoh is introduced and, alongside Sinnoh, three historical locations of Sinnoh are introduced too: the Elysium, the Olympus and Atlantis. In the fifth (and currently final) season, the region of Unova and the Dream World are introduced. History ---- Year 2010, the country of Britannia declares war at the U.P.A.R. for the Sakuradite, a powerful mineral only found in raw nature. Seven years later, the now Pokémon trainer Lelouch, with his brothers Rolo and Nunnally embarks in a journey for realize Lelouch "dream": kill the legendary Pokémon that killed his mother. However they are soon caught in a battle between Britannia and the Knight Militia. They are saved by Lelouch childhood friend Suzaku in his own Knightmare Frame: the Lancelot. But later a mysterious creature appears to reclame something to Suzaku. The creature (suspected by Lelouch to be a legendary Pokémon) reach a capsule transported by the Knight Militia and opens it revealing a beautiful green-haired girl. What's going on? Characters ---- Main human characters * Lelouch * Akito * Orpheus * Oldrin Key human characters * Nunnally * C.C. * Suzaku * Kallen * Rolo * Layla * Ryo * Yukiya * Ayano Main Pokémon characters Pokémon of the Battle II Brotherhood Revelations III Key Pokémon characters *Mewtwo *Lugia *Ho-Oh *Rayquaza *Giratina *Dialga *Palkia *Reshiram *Zekrom Main human antagonists * Schneizel * Charles * Marianne * V.V. * Shin * Jean * Wizard Main Pokémon antagonists * Kyogre * Groudon * Deoxys * Cresselia * Darkrai * Arceus * Kyurem * Genesect Terminology ---- U.P.A.R. The U.P.A.R., which stands for "United Pokémon of All Regions", is a fictional organization in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle universe. His goal is to protect the know world form the legendary Pokémon, but it also has another objective: find the "Chosen One" the one that "will destroy the world and recreate it". In each region, the U.P.A.R. is composed by a "Pokémon Master", the "Frontier Brains", the "Four Heavenly Kings" and the "Eight Gentle Judges", which are all characters derivated from previous Clamp works, albeit with a new story behind them. In order to become a Pokémon Master a trainer must first defeat the U.P.A.R. assembleation of a region, and then he/she must defeat a legendary Pokémon in a duel alongside a common Pokémon. If victorious the now Pokémon Master can choose to either give the finishing blow to the god-like creature or letting him alive for make it ashamed of loosing against a human and a common Pokémon. Eight Gentle Judges The Eight Gentle Judges (八審官) are a group of Pokémon trainers personally selected by the Four Heavenly Kings for protecting the eight main cities of the region they where and the nearby towns from the legendary Pokémon. As the name implies, they main "task" is to judge if a trainer that wants to become a Pokémon Master is strong enough for fighting a legendary Pokémon. Four Heavenly Kings The Four Heavenly Kings (四天王) are a group of Pokémon trainers that, instead protecting the region like the Eight Gentle Judges do, directly protects the Pokémon Master thus making them his/her bodyguard. In most of the occasions, the Four Heavenly Kings are composed of old rivals of the Pokémon Master. As such they don't make use of onorifics like the Eight Gectle Judges do When referring or talking to him/her. Pokémon Master The title of Pokémon Master is the most high ranked title of the U.P.A.R. and is given only to the most powerful trainers of the world. It exists two types of Pokémon Master: the first that is in charge of protecting the Pokémon and people of a region, and the second that roams the world for defeating the legendary Pokémon. Frontier Brain If a Gentle Judge or an Heavenly King decide to become a Pokémon Master, he or she will instead receive the title of "Frontier Brain". A peculiar title in its own, Frontier Brains are considered Pokémon Masters however they still specialize themselves in one type. The number of Frontier Brains in a region is equivalent at the number of U.P.A.R. qualificated type specialists that are not present in a region. They reside in a structure know as the "Battle Park". Champion The Champion is a onorific given only to the main battling Pokémon of either a Master, a King, a Judge or a Brain. After becaming a judge, a king, a master or a brain, the Knightmare given to the judge/king/master/brain when he/she was a trainer at the beginning of his/her journey for protecting him or her from the treat of the legendary Pokémon is dispatched and given to a new trainer when he or she begins his/her journey. ---- Knightmare Frame The "Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight", or Knightmare Frame is a type of war machine in the Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle series. It also exist a directly derivated of it called Knight Giga Fortress. Knightmare Frames have a long story behind them, starting with the Legendary Wars where, alongside common Pokémon, fight over the tyranny of the legendary Pokémon. Depending of the Core Luminous/Evolutionary Stone equipped on them the Knightmare Frames can acquire a different "type" and their pilots, or "devicers", can use the elemental power of that type against enemies. A mass production Knightmare Frame (or in rare cases a costumized one) is often given to trainers, out of their own choice, at the beginning of their journey for self-protection if they encounter a legendary Pokémon and for traveling long distances. Knight Militia A division of the U.P.A.R., the Knight Militia use the power of the Knightmare Frame against Britannia for difending civillians and common Pokémon. Media ---- Anime The first anime series, Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle, was first aired in Japan in 2006. The second season, called Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle II, aired in Japan in 2008. Different from the first two in terms of title, Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Brotherhood aired in Japan in 2009. The sequel to the third season, Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Revelations was first aired in Japan in 2010. Currently the last one, Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle III is aired in Japan since 2011. OVA The first OVA released Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Lelouch's Chronicles was released in 2007 and serves to describes the lives of the main and key protagonists before Lelouch's mother (Marianne) death. Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Bloodlines is set one month after the first season events. Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Discovery is set in the second season and centers about Lelouch's dissappereance and his return for the Johto World Pokémon Tournament. Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Project Legacy serves as a tie-in for the third season. Currently Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Liberation was announced to the pubblic alongside Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle III and serves as a prequel to the fifth season. Movie There are three movie adaptations of the series: Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Lineage, which sets itself after the first two seasons, Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Ascendance which describes each of the legendary Pokémon antagonists rise to power, and Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Embers that is set in the fifth season after the main characters promotion to the master rank. Manga All the five anime series were ported in five different manga adaptation. Light Novel Just like the manga adaptation, the anime series has received a light novel adaptation as well. Game The anime series also spawned a video game series. Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle The Fall is a series of games that tells the story from the point-of-view of the key human characters and some of the members of Knight Militia. The sequel to The Fall, called Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle The Chain will be released in 2012. A compilation of the two games plus bonus contents was also announced, under the name of Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle Subject 0. Trivia ---- * The true main Pokémon characters in every season is always the grass-type starter Pokémon. Copyright 2006-2012. All rights reserved. Credit goes to Nintendo Co., Ltd. and Sunrise, Inc. and CLAMP. Category:Code Geass: Pokémon of the Battle